The applicant's printed data sheet “Modular standard power units Type ABSKG”, number RE 51013, edition: 11.14, discloses an electrohydraulic, modular assembly in which, for example, a motor, pump, filter, etc. can be varied and combined in a simple manner. The use of standard products makes the concept cost-effective if high variation in the arrangement of components is required.
The outlay in terms of mounting, for example in the case of the pipework, is high for the assembly. If a large quantity of identical assemblies is required, the modular design therefore cannot yield the aforementioned advantages here. Further disadvantages are that the assembly is hard to clean since it has a highly branched geometry. Noise-emitting components such as the electric motor are situated on the outer side, and for this reason the assembly can be loud. In particular, the modular design results in poor utilization of space and thus a large structural space. It is often the case that said assemblies are installed in machine tools. Here, compactness is of particular importance.
The applicant's printed data sheet “Spann- and Antriebsmodul Typ UPE 2 [Clamping and drive module type UPE 2]”, number RD 51142, edition: 02.11, shows a clamping assembly of compact design. The disadvantage of this is that the electric motor is an oil-immersed motor, which causes splash losses and oil turbulence, and thus introduction of air in the oil. Furthermore, the oil-immersed motor transmits vibrations to the tank wall via the hydraulic oil as structure-borne sound, and for this reason such a compact assembly is also loud.
The applicant's printed data sheet “Antriebsmodul Typ UPE 5 [Drive module type UPE 5]”, number RD 51145, edition: 06.12, shows an assembly in which the electric motor is surrounded by a tank. However, the pump is situated outside the tank and thus emits its sound in an undamped manner.